onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Trevas
As Trevas, e seu hospedeiro O Senhor das Trevas, é uma entidade mágica de destaque na série Once Upon a Time. Ele aparece, pela primeira vez, no primeiro episódio da Primeira Temporada. Origem As Trevas são a alma corrompida de Nimue grande amor do Feiticeiro Merlin.Vortigan tenta matar Nimue, chegando a esfaqueá-la mortalmente. No entanto, ela não morre, pois havia bebido do Santo Graal, ganhando magia e imortalidade como Merlin. Logo em seguida, ela arranca o coração de Vortigan e o esmaga, mesmo com os apelos de seu amado para que ela não ceda á escuridão. Nesse momento, a chama de Prometeu se apaga e a alma dela se corrompe, pois ela usou os poderes do Santo Graal para o mal, sendo a primeira Senhora das Trevas. Ela quebra a Excalibur em duas partes, para que Merlin não consiga destruir a escuridão dentro dela. Ele leva a parte menor da espada, e a liga a Nimue, criando assim a Adaga do Senhor das Trevas. Nimue mais tarde cria um cofre para seu próprio uso, de onde o Senhor das Trevas atual emerge. Ela se tornou uma alma sombria, o que lhe permite viver além da morte de seu corpo físico, pois passou a habitar na alma de quem se torna o Senhor das Trevas. A maldição é passada, quando alguém mata o atual Senhor das Trevas, com sua adaga. Embora a escuridão tenha se originado com a alma de Nimue, ela pode se tornar mais poderosa se assimilar a escuridão de cada alma que já foi amaldiçoada com as Trevas. Desse modo, ela pode se manifestar como todos os Senhores das Trevas ao mesmo tempo. Em algum momento, Merlin cria um chapéu especial, capaz de absorver e acumular magia. O chapéu está protegido pelo Aprendiz, e cada Senhor das Trevas tenta roubar o chapéu, mas nenhum deles têm sucesso. Hospedeiros Rumplestiltskin é o personagem mais conhecido por ser Senhor das Trevas, mas no entanto não foi o único. Antes dele houveram dois hospedeiros anteriores, além da própria Nimue, sendo eles de nome Gorgon e Zoso. Do primeiro nada se sabe, mas do segundo sabe-se que ele teve uma importante atuação na Guerra dos Ogros, na qual crianças eram recrutadas para lutar. Nesse período, Rumplestiltskin morava nas proximidades junto com seu filhoTemporada. No início da Quinta Temporada, é descoberto que Emma está na Floresta Encantada. As Trevas transfigurada na forma de Rumplestiltskin, começam a guiá-la, enquanto sua família tenta ajudá-la a se livrar da escuridão. Foi revelado pelo Aprendiz, que o único que poderia derrotar a Escuridão seria o Feiticeiro Merlin. Eles descobrem que estão em Camelot, e são recebidos pelo Rei Arthur e sua corte. Ao longo da missão em Camelot, o principal objetivo dos heróis é destruir a escuridão e encontrar Merlin. Uma vez que eles conseguem encontrar Merlin, ele lhes revela quee Merlin diz que é tarde demais. Nesse momento, as roupas de Emma mudam e Gancho é teletransportado para longe, emergindo da cofre como o segundo Senhor das Trevas. Gancho é tomado pelas trevas, e retoma a seu antigo objetivo de vingança contra Rumplestiltskin. Ele lança uma maldição das trevas, que transporta todos de volta a Storybrooke, inclusive o povo de Camelot. Durante algum tempo, ele fica sem saber que é um Senhor das Trevas. Quando finalmente descobre, desafia Sr. Gold para um duelo, e acaba derrotado por ele. Gancho começa a cumprir o plano da Escuridão, e abre um portal para o Submundo, com o intuito de trazer Nimue e todos os Senhores das Trevas anteriores para a cidade. Depois dele abrir o portal para o submundo, todas as almas falecidas das trevas, reivindicam uma alma viva para lhe substituir no submundo. Quando os heróis enfrentam Gancho e todos os ex-Senhores das Trevas mortos, o espírito de Nimue magicamente começa a enforcar Emma. Gancho percebe que tipo de homem que ele quer ser, e usa a Excalibur para absorver os espíritos das trevas. Gancho implora a Emma que ela o apunhale, destruindo a escuridão e o deixe morrer como herói. Emma relutantemente faz isso, destrói a espada, e a escuridão é tirada dela. Sem o conhecimento de Emma, Sr. Gold derramou uma poção na espada, para que ela transferisse toda a magia dos Senhores das Trevas para ele. No dia seguinte, Emma ouve o sussurrar da adaga, e acaba indo parar na loja de antiguidades de Gold. Ele lhe revela suas ações, mostrando-lhe a Adaga com seu nome nela. Emma então ameaça contar tudo a Bela, a menos que ele a ajude a ir ao submundo para resgatar Gancho. O novo Senhor das Trevas, com relutância, abre um portal para o submundo, levando Emma e sua família para o barco de Caronte. Senhores das Trevas até agora *Nimue †''' (Senhora das Trevas Original) *Dezoito Senhores das Trevas sem nomes '''†File:511Transported.png File:511FacingDarkOnes.png *Gorgon †''' *Zoso '''† *'Rumplestiltskin / Sr. Gold' *Emma Swan (As Trevas foram removidas dela) *Killian Jones (morreu mas Zeus o ressuscitou pela sua ajuda contra Hades) Curiosidade |-|On-Screen Notes= Notas da Produção *Um beijo do amor verdadeiro não quebra a maldição de Senhor das Trevas, se ele gostar do poder e não desejar abrir mão dele.https://twitter.com/AndrewChambliss/status/650845303487131648 Quando os aflitos quer, ele não é mais uma maldição. Também não funciona, se ambas as pessoas forem Senhores das Trevas.https://twitter.com/InkTankGirl/status/666120732212989952 (Eps."Skin Deep" e "The Price") *De acordo com a personagem Cora, quando um Senhor das Trevas é morto sem a adaga, as os poderes das trevas são expulsos. (Ep. "The Queen Is Dead") *Os Senhores das Trevas não precisam dormir, pois o poder da Escuridão os mantém acordados. Senhores das Trevas como Rumplestiltskin e Emma Swan, desenvolveram passatempos; Rumpelstiltskin tem o hábito de fiar palha, transformando em fios de ouro e Emma faz Apanhadores de Sonhos. (Ep. "The Dark Swan") *O Cofre do Senhor das Trevas contém a Escuridão na forma líquida.File:504IWasWondering.png (Ep. "The Broken Kingdon") *Todos os Senhores das Trevas não conseguem resistir a fazer acordos. (Ep. "The Bear and the Bow") *As Trevas são imortais. O motivo disto é porque Nimue bebeu das águas do Santo Graal. (Eps. "Operação Mongoose Part 2" e "Nimue") *Rumplestiltskin, como Senhor das Trevas, aparece na abertura do episódio de "In the Name of the Brother". As Trevas aparecem na abertura do episódio "Birth". As figuras encapuzadas de todos os Senhores das Trevas antes de Rumplestiltskin, aparecem na abertura de "Swan Song". Aparições *Dark One Rumplestiltskin appears in Henry's storybook in "Dreamcatcher".File:505RumplestiltskinStorybook.png File:505BelleRumpleStorybook.png References